The present invention relates to a switchgear housing for an electromagnetic switching device which has a magnetic chamber which includes a magnet yoke and a magnet armature, two magnet-supporting areas having different elastic resiliencies existing at the magnetic-chamber base of the switchgear housing to support the magnet yoke.
In a conventional switchgear housing for a conventional contactor.
The magnet yoke of the magnetic system is supported on a firm point of support and a point of support which is soft relative to said firm point, in order to damp, as well as possible, impact-vibration processes as they occur in response to the closing of an a.c. solenoid as a result of relatively high closing speeds. Because of the impact vibrations, the magnet armature with the contact carrier can rebound into the xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d position. In conventional methods heretofore, attempt was made to solve this problem by the two variably flexible points of support, by which the translatory motion is partly transformed into a rotatory motion.
An object of the present invention is to design a switchgear housing so that a rebound of the magnet armature is reduced in a simple and, at the same time, effective manner.
The objective of the present invention is achieved in that the magnetic-chamber base is designed so as to be capable of vibrating and, on its surface facing the interior of the switchgear housing, has a supporting strip whose ends act as magnet-supporting areas, a first magnet-supporting area being retained at the one end exclusively by the magnetic-chamber base.
It is especially advantageous if the second magnet-supporting area is ribbed with enclosed frame profiles, thus realizing a firmly flexible magnet-supporting area in a simple manner. If an insert rubber is inserted between the magnet yoke and the supporting strip, it is possible to particularly influence the elastic quality of the soft magnet-supporting area, dependent on the height of the supporting strip.
Problems with creepage distances and clearances between the magnetic system and the bottom side of the switchgear housing used for mounting purposes are ruled out because the magnetic-chamber base is enclosed.